


Boyfriends and Girlfriends

by Albrittany



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrittany/pseuds/Albrittany
Summary: A new girl comes to their high school. She left her other school because of family troubles. If you were to look at her you would probably assume she's a model. The Sevilles and the Chipettes meet this girl and they quickly become friends but unbeknownst to them, this new girl likes to be wild and have fun. Also what if this girl unintentionally get them in trouble? Please, please, please, leave a comment so I can add more chapters:)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was another normal Monday at school. The chipettes and the boys were in first period, waiting for their teacher. They had US history together. This was one of the classes they had together. The other classes they had together were PE and chemistry. Anyway all students noticed their teacher arriving with his briefcase while looking like he ran a marathon. The teacher who's name is Mr. Matt takes a minute to catch his breath before saying "Sorry I'm late class. There was traffic and my car had a flat tire which had to be replaced" the class chuckled because their teacher looked funny when he was exhausted. One of the students wanted to make a joke about Mr. Matt being overweight but he decides to keep his mouth shut when he hears the door opening. Everyone turn their heads to look at the door. As soon as all the boys in the class saw who it was, their jaws drop. They were out of breath. All girls started to whisper to each other.

Alvin, and even Simon and Theodore were stunned as they watched a gorgeous girl with brown hair and caramel eyes. Whoever she was, was wearing skinny jeans, an orange vest on top of her white tank top. Her brown curly hair was down. She glances at the class to see them staring at her. She felt creeped out so she mumbles "Um okay weird. Haven't they seen a girl before?"

Mr. Matt notices the new student so he approaches her and says "Oh good morning, what can I do for you?" The new girl smiles and hands him her schedule. He takes a look and says "Oooh, I see. Well welcome to my class. You may call me Mr. Matt or if you want... You can just call me Matt. By the way, I like your smile. It's pretty" the new girl notices how he was was smirking. Also she could've sworn she saw him wink at her. "Is he really flirting with me?" She thought with wide eyes.

The thought about a teacher who looks to be twice her age, giving her compliments like those makes her gag. The teacher looks at the students and says "Class we have a new student. Please be nice and be friends with her" Mr. Matt then asks the new girl to tell the class about herself. She nervously clears her throat and says "Hi everyone. My... My name is Audrey Abner. I came from a school that's in New York. I came to Los Angeles for a private reason. Anyway I can't wait to meet more new people here" the class claps for her.

The chipettes noticed how the boys were looking at Audrey. None of them liked what they were seeing. They were jealous but they knew that it's normal for a guy to look at a girl like that. Suddenly they hear Mr. Matt saying "Thank you Audrey, you can sit next to..." The teacher searches for an empty desk. He spots one and says "Hmm you can sit next to that gentlemen right there" Audrey looks at this boy who was Simon. She walks and then sits on his right.

Simon who was always friendly to everyone talks to her "Good morning, I am Simon Seville. It's good to have you in our school. I hope you'll like it here" Audrey looks at him for a few seconds as she thinks "This boy? I've seen him somewhere? He looks and sounds familiar?" Audrey replies "Um I don't mean to be rude but, have we met before? You look familiar" Simon chuckles and cleans his glasses with his sleeve before saying "No but, you've probably seen me on tv. I'm a member of the band called Alvin and the chipmunks. I've been-" "SAY WHAT? YOU'RE THAT SIMON SEVILLE FROM THAT FAMOUS BAND?" Audrey quickly covers her mouth. Mr. Matt looks at her and shakes his head. He doesn't punish her because it was her first day. Therefore he lets it slide. Simon smiles and says "Yes I'm that Simon Seville" he then shakes her hand. The two continue to chat even when they started to do the assignment.

Meanwhile Jeanette who was sitting on Simons left sighs and works on her assignment. She wasn't worried that Simon would start liking this girl. Jeanette would be happy if Simon liked her but, she wouldn't like it if Simon starts to LIKE LIKE the new girl. For the rest of the period, Simon and Audrey were talking and laughing. Simon totally forgot about Jeanette who was a bit hurt. Jeanette didn't want to be selfish but Simon hadn't said a word to her.

The bell rang and all students went to their second class. Each of the chipettes and the boys had a different class. When the bell rang, Simon was enjoying chatting with Audrey so much that he forgot his lucky pen. Lucky for him, Jeanette notices and grabs it. She decides to give it to him during lunch. Brittany notices that her sister looked sad so she asks "What's the matter Jean?" her sister sighs and says "I... Nothing" Brittany knew her to well so she says "You're worried about Simon aren't you? You're disappointed that he didn't speak to you while he was chatting with that girl like they've known each other for years" Jeanette looks at her with a surprised look.

"I saw you looking at them. Look Jean don't worry. I know that Simon has a crush on you. We've know the boys for years now. I've seen how he acts when you're around him. I don't think he will suddenly forget about you and like a girl he just met. Trust me that won't happen" said Brittany with a concerned sisterly tone. Jeanette smiles and believes her. They all head to their second class.


	2. Chapter 2

Later during lunch

The Chipettes were sitting at one of the lunch tables eating and waiting for the boys. Jeanette had forgotten what happened in the morning and was happily giggling and talking with her sisters. In a few minutes they stop chatting when Alvin and Theodore arrive. "And then I was like wow she should dump him because he's cheating on her with... Oh hey Alvin and Theodore" the boys sit down with their lunch trays. "Hey girls. What were you three talking about?" asked Alvin with a bored look. Brittany grabs an apple and before she bites it she says "Oh you know. Just girl talk" suddenly he is questioned by Jeanette. "Where's Simon?" Alvin looks at her and shrugs. "I dunno. I only saw him on first period... Oh wait here he comes" the Chipettes noticed that Simon entered the cafeteria with Audrey.

Brittany rolls her eyes and says "Oh great he's bringing that new girl to our table" Eleanor shakes her head and says "Brittany that's rude. You don't even know her and you're already disliking her?" Brittany was about to reply but then Simon approaches them.

"Hey guys, have you met Audrey?"

The new girl waves at them. Alvin who has a sexy smirk approaches her and says "Well hello Audrey. I'm Alvin Seville and this is my little brother Theodore" Alvin then looks at the Chipettes and says "and these are our best friends the-" "We can tell her who we are. We don't need you to introduce us to her Alvin" Brittany cut him off before getting up. She approaches Audrey and says "Hey, I'm Brittany Miller. It's nice to meet you... you skank" Brittany was unaware that Audrey heard that last part that she whispered.

That last part actually hurt the new girl than upset her. Someone else heard Brittany to and that was Eleanor who jabs her sister on the ribs. "Stop being rude" Eleanor whispered to her ear. Audrey shakes Brittany's hand before shaking Eleanor's. Finally Audrey is approached by Jeanette who shyly says "I'm Jeanette Miller. It's nice to meet you Audrey" She expected Audrey to look at her with a disgusted look. Not a lot of girls were friendly to Jeanette. They sometimes called her names like nerd, weirdo and freak for liking school. She was sometimes bullied by popular girls who simply didn't like her. Audrey shakes Jeanette's hand before saying "My Gawd, your eyes are gorgeous. I like them. I also like your hair. How many times do you brush it each day?" Jeanette was surprised to hear that. She did not anticipate Audrey to give her compliments like those. It brought a smile to Jeanette. "Well my sisters usually brush it for me. They brush it thirty times a day. My sister Brittany is the one who knows a lot of hair styles. She's the queen of fashion" replied Jeanette.

Audrey glances at Brittany while telling Jeanette "Wow you're lucky. I wish I had a sister like her" hearing this caught Brittany off guard. Even though she was mean to Audrey, Audrey wasn't mad at her. When Brittany heard her say that she began to feel horrible for being rude to the new girl. "Um... Thanks" she replied with a small smile.

For the rest of lunch, they all ate and got to know more about Audrey. They found out that Audrey lived with her dad who was a single parent. They found out that Audrey didn't have sisters nor brothers. The Chipettes and the boys wanted to know more about Audrey.

Later at night

The boys were home and eating dinner with Dave. They were telling him about their day. "I'm so happy that you guys were kind to her. I remember when I was a kid, I changed schools and I was nervous. My new school was bad. The teachers didn't teach us anything. Students skipped and the principal didn't care. He wasn't-" "Are you kidding? That sounds awesome. I wish our high school was like your high school Dave. No classes, no homework. Just freedom. Sounds nice doesn't it?" Alvin cut him off. Simon rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Yeah and be dumb forever and get a bad job. That sure sounds nice" Alvin ignores his comment and says "Anyway Audrey is hot. A lot of guys were hitting on her including Simon-" "Hey no I wasn't. I was just being friendly and making her feel like she belongs in our school" Simon interrupted him.

Alvin chuckles and says "Sure you were. You were acting so nice that even Jeanette noticed. She probably thinks you have a crush on the new girl" Simon was getting red and says "Alvin would you stop... Wait a minute. I remember that Jeanette looked sad after first period. Oh no, Dave may I be excused? I need to make a phone call" Dave grabs Simons plate and says "Sure. Go ahead"

In the next few minutes, Simon called and told Jeanette he was sorry if he made her feel like she was being ignored. Jeanette forgave him and wasn't sad anymore. She knew that Simon was just being nice.

The next day

The boys and the Chipettes and Audrey were joking and laughing during lunch. More guys had been hitting on Audrey who wasn't interested in any of them. Audrey was already popular on her second day of school. "Wow so you guys actually traveled the world on a hot air balloon a few years ago? That sounds like it was fun" said Audrey. Simon chuckles and says "Oh but it wasn't. It was a living nightmare. We got lost, kidnapped and almost fed to hungry crocodiles" Audrey gasps and says "Really? How did that-" "Actually it wasn't that bad for my sisters and I. We actually won that little contest. The boys were the ones who sucked at delivering the dolls. We even saved their asses and-" Alvin quickly covers Brittany's mouth with his hand and says "Oh doesn't she just have a cute imagination? She likes exaggerate when she tells a story... Ouch" Brittany bit his hand before saying "As I was saying we girls won. The boys lost and were-" "RRRIIIIIINNNNNG" the bell rang. It was time for last period. The boys and the girls throw away their trays and they continue to chat. "Anyway Audrey, I was wondering if you could come to our house this friday night for a sleepover? You can stay at our place the whole weekend. We could watch movies, eat popcorn, have pillow fights and girl talk" said Brittany. Eleanor and Jeanette smile and hoped that Audrey says yes.

"Um... Yeah sounds fun. I'm gonna have to go the mall to buy a sleeping bag later-" "No, we have an extra sleeping bag. Don't worry about snacks either. We have plenty" said Brittany with a hand on her hip. Audrey smiles and replies

"Awesome, I will-"

"Can we join as well?"

Alvin interrupted her. It was quiet for a few seconds. Brittany looks at him and pretends to think. She puts a finger on her chin and says "Hmm let me think about that... No. Sorry. No boys allowed. Girls only" Alvin gives her puppy eyes and says "Aww come on Britt. Pretty please" Brittany shakes her head "I said no. We won't let any-" "Actually Brittany, I was gonna ask Simon if he wants to join the sleepover" Jeanette cut her off. Brittany gives her a shocked look and says "But Jean, I planned this sleepover for us girls-" "Brittany I was going to ask Theodore to" Eleanor cut her off.

Brittany's jaw drops and sighs heavily before looking at Eleanor "Seriously? If the boys join, it won't be that fun. They'll talk about boring guys stuff and they won't want to watch the movies we will watch. Also I don't think Miss Miller will like that the boys would come over for the sleepover. I told her that it would only be just Audrey. I didn't planned on the boys joining us" Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other before saying "Fine" they then look at the boys. Hearing that makes Brittany sigh in relief. She was glad she successfully convinced them.

Jeanette and Eleanor approach the Sevilles and say "We're sorry you guys. I wish Brittany would stop being so stubborn and let y'all come to. But the next time we have a sleepover, you three will be invited whether she likes it or not" Simon and Theodore smile and say "It's okay. We have stuff to do this upcoming weekend anyway. We'll see you tomorrow girls" Simon approaches Alvin who was still trying to convince an annoyed Brittany. "Come on Alvin. Let's go. She said no. Besides, we have chores to do on the weekend" said Simon as he pulled Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Oh I really prefer doing that. Way to cheer me up Si"


	3. Chapter 3

Later after school

The boys got home and were doing chores like every afternoon. Theodore was organizing the attic, Simon was cleaning the bathroom and Alvin was... Doing nothing. He just laid on the sofa playing with his cap as he was talking to himself. "Damn Brittany. Always being such a diva. She's really getting on my nerves. I think she's worse than Simon. Or is Simon worse? Hmm which of them gets on my nerves the most? The diva? Or the nerd-" "I heard that" Simon cut him off.

Alvin chuckles and continues to mumble. Simon comes out of the bathroom and sees his brother lazily laying on the sofa. He rolls his eyes and says "Alvin, have you even started cleaning the windows?"

No reply.

"Alvin"

No reply.

"Alvin"

No reply.

"ALVIN"

Still no reply.

His older brother was ignoring him. Simon sighs and decides to let his adoptive father deal with his brother. "DAVE, ALVIN ISN'T DOING HIS CHORES. I THINK YOU SHOULD-" "Okay okay geez. I'm gonna clean the windows. You snitch" Alvin cut him off. He stomped on the floor before grabbing a windex and cloth from the closet. Simon chuckles and goes back in to the bathroom to continue to clean it.

Meanwhile at the Millers

Brittany was getting everything ready for the sleepover. She just returned home from the mall with Miss Miller. She bought, a movie, blankets, board games, and even makeup. She spent about five hundred dollars at the mall. Brittany was in her shared room making a list of the fun things they were gonna do on the weekend. As she was doing that, Jeanette who was doing her homework glances at Brittany and says "Britt, it's just for the weekend. Not a month. You didn't have to buy all these expensive things" Brittany looks at her with her hands on her hips and says "When I plan a sleepover, I make it fun and unforgettable. Audrey will be happy with the things I bought. By the way don't ask me why I'm doing all this so early when I could do it on the day before she comes here. I'm doing this now because tomorrow and Thursday afternoon Miss Miller will want to visit her girlfriends. You know that she will wants us to go with her. Did you forget?" Jeanette looks at Eleanor and both just shake their heads.

The first time Brittany met Audrey, she didn't like her. She assumed Audrey was a troublemaking girl because of her looks. But then Brittany was slowly liking this girl. Audrey wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact Brittany liked this girl so much that she planned a sleepover for her. By the way, Brittany was feeling terrible for not inviting the boys. She really didn't mind if Simon and Theodore joined. However she knew that if they come, her annoying rival will want to join to. That's one of the reasons why she didn't invite Simon and Theodore. Also another reason to why she didn't let them join is that she wanted the sleepover to be just for girls. Besides, the boys have came over for a sleepover a few times before.

A few days later

Yes it was Friday and the girls were excited. They had been chatting about what they were gonna do. They couldn't wait for night time to arrive. All day Brittany has been talking about the sleepover which was irritating Alvin. To him Brittany was a broken record. She kept saying the same thing again and again. Alvin wished he had some duck tape to use to shut her mouth.

Anyway the boys and the chipettes were in their first class waiting for Audrey. She usually got to school late because she lived far from it. Lucky for her Mr. Matt who was always checking her out, didn't give her detention because he understood and... He would never do that to a girl he has a crush on. Mr. Matt was married but he was tired of his wife so he always had his eyes on younger girls. He use to check out Brittany but, he stopped after Alvin warned him to not try to do anything funny to her. Although Brittany annoyed and was rude to him many times, Alvin would still protect her.

Anyway someone arrives to class and it wasn't Audrey, it was Mr. Matt who looked sick. The man sits on his desk and says "Class, today just finish whatever assignment you didn't finish this week. If you have finished all of them then you may chat with other classmates. I'm not teaching anything this morning because I'm not feeling good" suddenly he lets out a loud fart which makes the class whine. "Godamn, Mr. Matt what did you eat for breakfast? Beans? It smells like rotten eggs" Alvin joked. Simon glares at his brother and pokes him on the stomach with his finger. Mr. Matt looks at Alvin and says "No, I was actually eating your moms cooch about an hour ago and now I feel sick" everyone was surprised to hear him say that.

Suddenly most of the students begin to laugh hysterically and point at Alvin and his brothers. Alvin hated it when Mr. Matt replied to him like that. The Sevilles were embarrassed. The Chipettes felt bad for them but at the same time, they were trying to not laugh. It really was kinda funny. Mr. Matt wasn't like most teachers. He was savage but cool. That is why he was the students favorite teacher.

"Note to self. Don't talk to the teacher like that unless you have a comeback" thought Alvin.

Suddenly they hear the door opening. It was Audrey. She comes in the classroom with a smile on her face. Audrey was wearing an orange mini skirt with white stockings with black bows. Her top was a white button down V neck shirt. Two buttons were undone which revealed some cleavage. All the boys in class were drooling. When Audrey approached her friends, Alvin whistles sensually before saying "Yo double A, you are smoking hot" Audrey giggles and winks at him. Brittany was impressed by Audrey's clothes. "What's with the look? Also where did you get those clothes?" Audrey smiles and looks at her. "I just like looking extra nice on Fridays. One of my girlfriends from my previous school bought it for me a year ago. We were at the mall and I saw these clothes. They were so expensive but I was lucky that my friend who has wealthy parents bought it for me. We still talk to each other even though I don't go to the school she goes to anymore" Brittany nodded as she admired the skirt and the high heels Audrey was wearing. Even Jeanette and Eleanor were impressed and a little jealous.

The day went by slowly. It was like any other school day. When night time arrived, the girls were really excited. As soon as it was night time, Brittany was in her pajamas and was waiting of Audrey. Her sisters were also wearing pajamas. Miss Miller was in the kitchen making dinner for the girls and their guest. "Ding dong" "I'll get it" said Brittany. She runs and opens the door. There was Audrey wearing a t shirt and sweatpants with flip flops. Brittany hugs her and says "Hey girl you made it. Come on in. Mi casa tu casa" Audrey giggles and goes inside. They head to Brittany's shared room where Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting.

"Audrey we're glad you're here" said Jeanette who hugs her. Eleanor does the same. Brittany closes the door and turns on her speaker. She puts one of her favorite songs which was "Lil Wayne How to love" The girls sit in a circle on the floor. They immediately begin to chat while eating marshmallows.

"So Audrey, do you have a boyfriend?" questioned Brittany as she hugged a pillow. Audrey giggles at that question.

"Nope. I'm single as a pringle. What about you? I bet it's Alvin" Brittany almost chokes on marshmallows. She looks at Audrey with a horrified look. "Alvin? Eww no. I rather have Simon or Theodore as a boyfriend than him" both Jeanette and Eleanor were about to say something but then Miss Miller comes into the room with plates. "Hello, I'm Beatrice Miller. I'm happy to have you in our home" said Miss Miller before handing Audrey a plate.

"Thank you ma'am" she said. The elderly woman leaves the room. A few minutes later, the girls finish eating so they decide to watch a movie which was the titanic. The movie was long so it finished around two in the morning. The girls cried when they saw people falling in to the icy water and when Romeo and Juliet shared their last kiss. It was a sad movie.

Brittany turns off the tv and says "That was beautiful but so sad at the same time" Audrey, Jeanette and Eleanor nod in agreement. Although it was really late, Brittany still wasn't tired so she says "Alright ladies, time to share some secrets. Each of us will share their deepest secret even if it's dark. I'll go first" said Brittany before grabbing a stool. The girls gather around. Brittany smiles and begins "Before I tell you don't think that I loved what I saw okay... Well maybe I did loved what I saw but... Ugh anyway a few weeks ago. I went to the Seville house to get my red nail polish that Alvin borrowed. He told me he used it to cover some stains on his red sweater which sounds stupid to me. Anyway it wasn't in his shared room so I thought about checking the bathroom. When I went in, I noticed there was steam inside. I saw some clothes on the floor. That's when I realized I accidentally walked in on someone showering. I was gonna leave but curiosity got the best of me so I decided to take peek. Behind the glass and in the shower was Alvin. He was butt naked. I... I saw everything including his private parts. I was lucky that he didn't notice me being in the bathroom as well. I was in there for a minute. He... was hot. I had seen Alvin's six pac before but, when I saw I'm in that shower with nothing on, I thought i had died and went to heaven. Anyway I didn't let my hormones get the best of me so I left quietly. Ever since I walked in on him showering, I blush whenever he gets near me. When he talks to me. When he looks at me with those blue eyes. I get flashbacks of him showering" Jeanette and Eleanor were stunned.

Audrey was amused. She puts a hand on Brittany's shoulder and asks "Really? What else did you see? Does he have a cute butt?" Brittany blushes and whispers "Um... Maybe" Audrey giggles and playfully punches Brittany's shoulder. "Girl you should ask him out. Look I know that you like him okay. I think he likes you to so you should ask him out before some other girl asks him out" said Audrey who was trying to encourage her.

Brittany again blushes and nods. She was gonna ask him out the next time she sees him. Anyway Jeanette and Eleanor share their deepest secrets to. Jeanette's secret was that she always dreams about Simon when she sleeps and Eleanor's secret it... Well she has a photo of Theodore that she always has hidden in her Bra. The night was fun and relaxing. Finally it was Audrey's turn. Audrey sits on the stool and says "Girls please don't think that I'm a whore or anything but... on next Friday night. I'm gonna have a party at my place. But it will not be like any other party you've heard of" Audrey then looks at Brittany and says "This is a kind of party that Alvin would love to go to. You three are invited. I'm also gonna invite the boys" Brittany gives her a questioning look. Jeanette and Eleanor wondered what she was about to say.

"This party will be called naked party. It's like an indoor pool party however, clothes won't be allowed. Not even bikinis. The party will be hosted by me"

The chipettes faces get red when hearing that.

Oh boy what does Audrey have in mind? Will the chipettes attend her party? What about the boys? Will they accept going to Audrey's nude party? Find out next chapter. By the way please, please, please leave comments:).


	4. Chapter 4

"A naked indoor pool party" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were red as tomatoes. They were speechless as the words that came out of Audrey's mouth were still repeating on their minds. They knew that Miss Miller would never allow them to go to those types of parties. They also knew that Dave wouldn't let the boys go if he found out. The girls knew that they were teenagers and being naked in front of boys who are becoming men wasn't a good idea. The thought about seeing their crushes Simon and Theodore naked, made Jeanette and Eleanor blush. The girls didn't want to become pregnant so soon. At least Jeanette and Eleanor didn't want to. However their oldest sister wasn't thinking like them. Brittany had a mischievous smirk.

Audrey waited patiently for their answers. She had expected them to react like this. Audrey wondered if the boys would react like this to. "I'll be there" suddenly the eldest of the Chipettes spoke. She gets a smile from Audrey but gets shocked looks from her sisters. They couldn't believe their sister wanted to go. Their eldest sister must've lost her mind.

"But Brittany, Miss Miller won't allow-"

"Oh hush Jeanette. Miss Miller doesn't have to know. We know that if we ask her if we can go, she'll say no"

replied Brittany and this makes Audrey worry because she didn't want Brittany to get in trouble for going to the pool party. "Um Britt, I think it would be best if you ask your-" "Audrey she's gonna say no. Miss Miller is so uptight. If my sisters don't want to go that's fine. But I will go. I want to know what it feels like to party naked with your girlfriends while a couple of hot guys are giving you their attention" Brittany interrupted Audrey who chuckled. But none of the girls knew that Brittany really wasn't going there for guys she doesn't know. She was only going to the party for her crush Alvin. Brittany didn't care about seeing other naked guys there. Brittany knew that Alvin would probably think like she was thinking right now. She knew that Alvin would go to the party to and if he goes, then she goes as well.

Audrey winks at Brittany and then looks at Jeanette and Eleanor. Both were still thinking about it. They didn't want their sister to go alone. They also wanted to keep an eye on her in case she does something stupid at the party like get drunk or something. One of the two has made up her mind therefore she tells Audrey "I'll go, it sounds fun. I just hope Theo goes" said Eleanor while blushing. Audrey and Brittany smile proudly for her.

"Oh don't worry. I'll convince the boys to come. It will be a party they'll never forget-" "You won't have to convince Alvin because I'm one hundred percent sure he'll be there. Trust me I know Alvin more than anyone else" Brittany interrupted Audrey who says "Excellent, then I'll just have to convince Si and Theo"

Brittany and Eleanor were going however their sister Jeanette still hasn't decided. They knew that Jeanette was insecure about her body. Jeanette wondered how Simon would react if he saw her naked. Jeanette always told herself she didn't have a body like Brittany's or Eleanor's. She was thinking that Simon wouldn't like her anymore if he saw what she looked like with no clothes on. But she also knew that if she doesn't go and if Simon goes then she would make him think that she was being insecure and didn't want him to see her like that.

Jeanette sighs and looks at Audrey to see her waiting patiently for a response. "Um-I-I-wi-will-g-go-to" she whispered. Brittany gladly raises a cup of tea and says "Cheers for us girls and let's have fun" her sisters and Audrey raise their cups of tea and in a minute, one of them gets hit with a pillow in the face. The victim was Brittany who looked dumbfounded. She notices that it was Audrey who was smiling evilly but then Audrey gets hit with a pillow by Eleanor and then Brittany gets hit again but it wasn't by Audrey, it was by Jeanette who was giggling. The pillow fight started and for the next hour the girls had fun. They went to sleep round three-thirty in the morning.

The next day

It was Saturday and the girls were making their way to the boys home to hang out with them. When they get there they see someone in the garage. it was Alvin who polishing his most prized possession which was a dirt bike that grandpa Seville gave him for Christmas. Dave didn't like that his father bought that for Alvin because ever since Alvin got the dirt bike, Alvin had been making donuts on the lawn and kept getting injured once a month. Like right now Alvin had a few broken fingers of his left hand that were still healing.

Anyhow the girls went in the house however Brittany who told them to go in without her, approaches Alvin. She playfully covers his eyes and she tries to make a different voice. "Guess who?" Alvin still knew it was her. That still sounded like Brittany but Alvin plays along.

"Hmm let me think. Lady gaga?"

"No"

"Um, Katy perry?"

"No"

"Taylor swift?"

"No"

"Miss Miller?"

"WHAT, NO"

"My ex girlfriend Charlene?"

"HELL NO"

"Audrey?"

"No"

"Jeanette? Eleanor?"

"No and No"

"I give up. who is this?" he asked as he was about to laugh. Brittany who was kinda annoyed bonks him on the head and says "It's me Brittany you idiot" Alvin chuckles and turns around to look at her. "Hey Britt. I really didn't think it's you" he said before playfully pulling her ponytail.

Brittany glares at him but then smiles. She couldn't look at him like that. His cute face melted her heart. "Soo... is Audrey enjoying the sleepover so far?" he questioned curiously.

Brittany nods before saying "Yeah and last night is a night that I'll never forget" Alvin leans on his dirt bike and says "Really? What did you four do? Watch girly movies? Or wait..." Alvin has a weird smile on his face.

"Did you four watch-"

"No we didn't watch what you think we watched. Miss Miller would kill us if she caught us watching adult shows. Even though we are teenagers she still wouldn't be happy if she caught us watching those type of shows. Also we didn't do anything sexual okay. We're just sisterly being friends with no benefits. Seriously why do guys assume that when girls have sleepovers, they have sex? You males are weird creatures" said Brittany who rolled her eyes. Sigh "Men" she mumbled.

Alvin blinks a few times and honestly says "Britt I actually wasn't thinking that. I was gonna ask you, if you and the other girls saw the meteor shower last night? My brothers and I did saw it. It was awesome" Brittany was surprised to hear that. She felt dumb for assuming that Alvin was gonna ask that other question.

"Oh... sorry"

She replied and then changes the subject. Brittany wanted to talk about something else. "Anyway Audrey and my sister came here to ask you guys something" Alvin raises and eyebrow and asks "Ask us what?"

Brittany blushes and tells him about the pool party that will be at Audrey's place this upcoming Friday night. As she told him she kept getting flashbacks of him showering. She loved getting those flashbacks. Just as Brittany expected, Alvin agreed to go. She knew he was gonna say yes. Anyway Brittany was about to ask him out but then, she hears her sisters voices getting closer. "damn" she thought. She wanted to ask him when they were together alone.

Meanwhile Audrey convinced Simon and Theodore to come. They boys were blushing and wouldn't make eye contact with their crushes who just went outside to tell Brittany and Alvin the good news. The boys and the Chipettes were going to be at the party. Audrey was gonna make sure that her friends would enjoy the party. Audrey couldn't wait for Friday night to come.


End file.
